Baby Come Back to Me!
by t33n-titans
Summary: Tim broke up with Cassie three months ago and realizes it was the biggest mistake he ever made. Cassie feels as miserable as he does. Do they get back together? Read and see.


"Beast Boy, give me back my donut!" Impulse screamed.

A few members from the team have just gotten home from a mission. As always, every time after a mission Impulse comes home and stuffs his face. Beast Boy thought it would be funny to steal his food. When Beast Boy stole his donut, he was in one of his animal forms, a pterodactyl.

"Bart, just go into the kitchen a grab another one," Cassie said in a moody tone.

"But I want that one! It's the last chocolate frosted!" Impulse replied.

Beast Boy flew out the door, Impulse running after him. Tim and Jaime just laughed, while Cassie rolled her eyes.

"I better go out there before it gets ugly," Jaime said while walking out.

Tim and Cassie were now left alone. They sat there in awkward silence. Tim broke up with her about three months ago and all he could think about lately was her. The reason for the break up was that Tim was having a hard time balancing the hero gig with school work and studying and being in a relationship was making it even worse for him. He did not have time for her, or even himself. Overall, he broke up with her to get his life back on track. Lately, he realized breaking up with Cassie did not make it easier for him, but worse. For the first month that they were broken up, he did not think about her and it did not bother him at all. Just last month was when Tim realized that he made the biggest mistake of his life. He needed her and missed her more than he thought he would. He wants to hold her in his arms again, kiss her, and tell her how beautiful she is. Tim misses their random talks, the bickering, and going on cute little dates. Now, they do not even talk outside missions, which was killing him and he did not know it but it was killing her too. Since this was probably going to be the only time they will be alone, Tim thought this would be the perfect time to tell her how he feels. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Cassie got up and started walking away.

"Cassie," Tim said.

She ignored him and continued walking.

"Cass," he said.

Cassie wanted to respond, but she knew she would just break down and cry. She did not want to show that he was her weakness.

"C'mon," Tim said.

Cassie felt tears in her eyes.

"Will you talk to me or just listen?" he said.

Cassie was about to walk up the stairs and go to her room.

"Cassandra!" Tim yelled desperately.

Cassie now turned around. He never called her by her full first name. His tone sounded as desperate as she felt inside.

"Now, that you're looking at me, I made a big mistake calling it off," Tim said.

"Tim, you made your decision and that is final," Cassie replied.

"Yeah, a bad decision. Cassie, you are all I ever think about," Tim said.

Cassie just looked at him. She was shocked and did not know how to respond.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me besides being adopted by Batman. I miss you, I need you," he said.

"You are being crazy tonight, Tim. First, you blow our cover during the mission and try fighting the-"

"Stop changing the subject and listen to me," Tim said cutting her off.

"No, I will not listen to you! You broke up with me for no reason! We were going fine and it was all off a sudden. Nothing was going wrong, it was out of the blue! I just get a damn text message from you saying I just can't do this anymore, it's over! I live everyday mourning the loss of our relationship, not knowing what I did wrong! I just do not get it," Cassie said about to cry.

"Baby, you-"

"Oh, do not even call me that. You lost that privilege three months ago," Cassie said.

"Cassie, you did nothing wrong. It was all my fault, I was dumb. I am the biggest jerk on the planet. I broke up with you because I was having trouble being a hero and a student at the same time and I thought being in a relationship made it worse because it was another thing to focus on! I had no time! Cass, I was wrong. The relationship did not make it worse, it made it better. You were always there for me, always. I really do not know what I was thinking, but now you are all I think about," Tim explained desperately.

"For three months I tried forgetting about you, but it is hard to forget our relationship! You went from making me feel like a queen to a piece of shit. I cry every night, wondering where we went wrong, where I went wrong. I went from having everything to nothing. You were the reason for my happiness, but now you are the reason for my pain," Cassie replied now crying.

Hearing this cut Tim like a knife. He never knew how much he put her through, never telling her why he broke up with her. Seeing Cassie cry made him feel so terrible that he could not explain his feelings in words.

"Cassie, I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for never telling you the reason for the break up. I am sorry for making you feel bad. I am sorry for all the tears you've cried. I am sorry for leaving you. But, I am not sorry for my mistakes because I am human. Now we can either can either move on from the past or say goodbye forever," he said.

"Tim, I miss you, but I do not want the same thing happening again. I do not want to get back together just so I could feel like this again after another break up," Cassie said.

"I want to be with you every day, all day. I promise I will not make the same mistake I made three months ago if you take me back," Tim replied.

"Tim, I just-"

"Who says we will break up again if we get back together? Cassie, I lost you once and I do not plan on losing you again. I know we have not had an actual conversation in months but every day I look at you and see the same beautiful girl I met a year ago. The girl who has the cutest little laugh. The one that has the most gorgeous eyes. The girl who makes me laugh every five minutes. The girl who can kick anyone's butt, even mine. Most importantly, the girl who makes me happier than anyone in the world," Tim said.

"Tim, you are really sweet and I still care about you a lot, but I do not think we will work out like before after everything that has occurred," Cassie said while starting to cry hysterically.

Cassie started walking away about to go in her room, leaving Tim down by the staircase.

"I love you, Cassie,"

Cassie heard this walking back down the staircase right next to her room. She looked at Tim with her jaw dropped.

"I mean it, Cassie. I am in love with you. I never got the chance to say it or tell you. I think you are a great girl and the one for me. What happened three months ago was my fault. I want you to be my girlfriend again. I promise to be there for you whenever you need me. I do not want to hurt you anymore. I want you to be happy. Seeing you sad makes me sad. Seeing you cry makes me want to hold you in my arms telling you everything will be ok. Cassie, I promise to be the best boyfriend I could be," Tim said.

Cassie ran to Tim and gave him a hug. Tim hugged her tight while she continued to cry. They stood there hugging for about five minutes, than Cassie let go and grabbed his hands.

"I love you and missed you more than you could ever imagine," Cassie said.

"Baby, I missed you more. Does this mean we are back?" Tim asked with a smile.

Cassie let go of his hands to wipe away her tears. She nodded her head yes.

"It will take time to build our relationship back to the way it was," Cassie said.

"I know, but I do not want our relationship to be the way it is was. I want it to be better and stronger," Tim replied.

Cassie smiled and Tim pulled her in by her waist. Cassie put her arms around his neck and they shared a passionate kiss, starting their new loving and healthy relationship. They were happy to be in each others arms again.


End file.
